


Declare It

by nicedragon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Free Time Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam reaches an epiphany, but then has difficulty relaying his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love's a Beast

Hinata really had gotten to know Gundam rather well. At the very least he thought he knew Gundam better than the other students on the island. 

Every since the last time Hinata had spent his free time with Gundam, when Gundam had told him not to die without his permission and they'd shaken hands, Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that Gundam was... a little antsy. 

Like now. He encountered Gundam on the way to breakfast. He seemed to startle when he noticed Hinata standing right in front of him. 

“Hah! Such fates, to encounter _you_ here.”

“G'morning Gundam. Er, I'm just heading over to breakfast.”

Gundam hmphed and crossed his arms. Hinata couldn't help but notice how he trialed close behind him though. 

_I should try to talk to him more._

“Um, so what were you doing outside the hotel so early?” Hinata turned to look behind him.

“Rise early to reap just rewards. ”

Hinata didn't remember seeing Gundam out this early before. But then again Hinata wasn't usually an early riser most days.

Gundam coughed. “That is, I also...” He trailed off. 

They'd reached the stairs in the lobby leading to the dining area. Hinata stopped to let Gundam finish. 

Gundam was looking off to the side, tapping his fingers together. 

He was silent for a moment before motioning to the stairs seeming to sigh. “Let us proceed...?”

If Hinata had to guess, he'd say that Gundam was nervous about their newly established friendship. The guy had seemed pretty lonely by himself, so it was probably alright for now to humor him and let him follow him around. 

* * *

It was evening. They'd just finished another class trial. Seen another execution. 

Outside Monokuma Rock, the remaining students started to disperse silently to their cabins. No one wanted to stick around. 

Hinata stood for a moment just rubbing at his brow with one hand. Someone patted his shoulder lightly. 

“This oscillation of chaos, it's declining after that peak.” Gundam continued to awkwardly pat Hinata's shoulder. He was really stiff about it and a little too rough. Hinata could tiredly appreciate that Gundam was making an attempt to be nice to him. 

“Humans can't take such prolonged strain.” Gundam seemed to swallow some words back. “Rest for now. You did well.”

Hinata could see the four dark devas of destruction curled in close to Gundam's neck in his scarf. 

“...Thanks, Gundam.” Hinata reached up and squeezed the hand patting him. Gundam stilled and then shuffled slightly in place. 

“Good night, Hajime Hinata.” He said.

They separated and retired to their cabins for the night. 

* * *

Hinata had just been trying to enjoy his breakfast. The food was actually usually the high point of his day, the thing to look forward to regularly. 

Gundam stood in front of Hinata, sneering down at him. He was ranting, but even Hinata, who was pretty good at understanding Gundam's intentions by now, was lost. 

“You! To think you! A child of mankind,” He spat, “could have- no,- have, reduced a supreme being to such palpitation! It's-! It's inconceivable, when, this is...!”

“Gundam! We're tryin' to eat! Shut up!” Souda spoke up. 

“Silence fiend! This is more than you!” Gundam seemed to be struggling to get words out fast enough. 

Hinata sighed. He looked down at his rice and eggs. It was really good. “Let's talk after breakfast okay? Will that work...” He really didn't want to, but it was looking necessary. He patted the hand Gundam had slammed on the table in front of him at some point to get his attention back.

Gundam looked at Hinata's hand on top of his and the color in his face rose so suddenly it was startling. 

With trembling lips, Gundam yanked his hand back and crossed his arms. 

“You're such a fool.” he said and promptly strode out of the restaurant. 

Hiyoko laughed, “Thank god he left! Just listening to him talk is embarrassing!”

Hinata sighed again. 

_What a pain. Did I do something to upset him..?_

* * *

Hinata found Gundam pacing outside his cabin. Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Do you want to come inside?”

Gundam drew himself up. 

“If you truly wish to invite demon heathen into your bed, there's no stopping you.”

“Suppose not.” 

Hinata unlocked his door and held it open. “Come on, then.”

Gundam strode inside with renewed vigor. 

Once inside he seemed to look around. It was a pretty sparse room itself. The only non-standard thing were those horrid Monokuma plushies in the corner on the shelves. Gundam- thankfully- offered no comment on them.

“Truly an unostentatious room. Fitting.”

Hinata had the vague feeling he'd been insulted. 

“So,” _What's up your ass?_ “What's bothering you?”

Gundam turned to face him and cleared his throat. “When your visage crosses my path, without my expressing permission, this body's organs fall over themselves, surging. Do you understand?”

“Uh. I'm not sure. Do you want to see Mikan?” 

Gundam's fingers twitched. “Surely by now you've noticed, we're suitable companions?”

“We're friends.”

“Do you not see? It can't be helped, you only possess two eyes.”

“Can you not talk to yourself? I'm right here,” Hinata said. 

“Hold out your hands and be very still.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow but complied. He watched as Gundam reached inside his scarf and took hold of a hamster. He stroked its fur and whispered to it. 

“See here. An extension of my very life force...”

Gundam slowly lowered his hands cupping the hamster to level with Hinata's.

The hamster twitched its nose and while not crawling into Hinata's hand, moved closer to the edge of Gundams to curl just at Hinata's fingertips. 

Gundam positively beamed. 

“Er. I don't know what this shows.”

“He tolerates you!” Gundam exclaimed. 

Hinata pulled his hands back and aimed a look full of exasperation at Gundam. 

“These volatile creatures, full of my life and blood, share a semblance of being with me.”

Hinata put a hand on Gundam's arm. “Seriously, are you okay...?”

“Ah. I, ah...” Gundam cupped his hamster in his palms, looking at Hinata's hand. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Hinata pulled back. 

“No!” Gundam startled Hinata. He carefully placed the hamster back in his scarf with his brothers and before reaching for Hinata's hand. 

He grasped Hinata's hand with both of his. 

“No, t-this is... acceptable.”

“Oh... I see.” Hinata was feeling awkward all over again. “Are you sure? Don't force yourself.”

“Sure as hellfire.” He said stubbornly.

Hinata's eyes narrowed. This guy was probably lying. 

“Glad to hear it!” Hinata forced a smile and moved in. He was tired of this. He wrapped both arms around Gundam in a hug. He was hoping to force Gundam into tell him whatever was causing him to act so much more weirder than usual. And get him to be more honest at least in his reactions. Yeah... 

Instead of stepping back though, all Gundam did was suck in a surprised breath. 

It was awkward and embarrassing and _long_. Hinata was left to wonder what in his life brought him to this point. 

Gundam placed his hands on Hinata's shoulder blades and Hinata could feel them shaking even as they only lightly made contact.

Hinata pulled away seriously belittling his past self from moments before in his head for making this half-assed decision. The look on Gundam's face made him pause. 

His face was flushed in a way it only was when his animals were complimented. He looked dazed. 

“...I'll be taking my leave.” He pulled his scarf up and on wobbly legs made for the door.

Hinata only raised a hand in farewell.

He was seriously considering avoiding Gundam for awhile.

* * *

Back in his own cabin, Gundam groaned. 

“Is there anything in this world that isn't difficult?” He berated himself. 

He'd failed to impress his feelings. He'd have to try again another time. The ghost of Hinata's strong arms around him made him shudder. Hinata's attention... and even affection, he did want it. He just wasn't used to it. He'd just have to try and tell him again.


	2. Love's Ardor(ous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam's confession take two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand.

Gundam had conquered beasts from hell yet this developing situation was testing a new facet of his mettle. He just needed to convey... feelings. Sentiment. He'd thought he'd been very clear, but his intentions had been misunderstood. Worse yet, he thought he'd detected that he was starting to be looked at with pity rather than awe.

He'd started on his confession in a most grand fashion of speaking and then all he saw in response was confusion. And then... the touching. It really made him lose grip on sanity, in the most confounding way. All his carefully thought lines had slipped away from him at the touch of Hinata's warm palms.

A plan of action spoke well for accomplishing any feat. 

It was morning. Gundam found if he rose somewhat earlier he was able to still adequately care for his disciples and meet Hinata on the way to breakfast most days. However, today he intended to go right to the dining hall. As he dressed, he smiled at his devas who looked up at him in turn. They could tell their caretaker's feelings perfectly. Maga-Z had made a fine show of faith yesterday to the target of his caretaker's affection. 

Gundam extended his hand out in offering and single file, the hamsters leaped to his palm and ran the length of his jacket to nestle into his scarf.

* * *

Gundam entered the dining area of the hotel. Hinata was sitting at his usual place, poking at his plate. Unassuming, unremarkable. But Gundam knew better. Hinata didn't stand out, especially next to the flashy exteriors of his classmates, but he had an unyielding beautiful flow of logic that came out just as it was needed. He was strong. For a human. As a human he was naturally weak bodied, even if he did have some impressive musculature. This topic of thought made Gundam nervous. It was a miracle Hinata didn't blister and shrivel upon contact with Gundam's hands. 

Over his breakfast, Hinata looked up and immediately blanched. Gundam was looking at him, pretending he wasn't. When was the last time he had botched a social interaction so badly, Hinata wondered. He wanted to blame in on Gundam. If he was better at lying to himself, he'd already be half convinced.

But, no. This was stupid. It wasn't as if it was his first time speaking with Gundam and he wasn't going to avoid him forever over his own blunder. Hinata raised a hand and waved. Though Gundam had been half looking away from him, he immediately stalked over. His boots made a steady tempo against the floor. 

“G'morning.” Hinata said as Gundam sat across from him. 

Gundam nodded at him and began serving himself food. On a few saucers he prepared food for his disciples to eat along with him. 

Hinata struggled to think of something to say. He swallowed and said, “Nice day, huh?” Inside he cringed. 

Gundam's eyes moved from his food to Hinata, to the large windows, and back to Hinata.

There was a palpable pause where Hinata sat stiffly waiting before Gundam answered simply.

“Yes.” Gundam's lips pressed together like he was holding back from saying more. He looked back down to his food, decidedly away from Hinata in front of him. 

Hinata was taken aback. Gundam was usually more animated, even in the mornings. He was only ever so direct in very serious situations, and even then he'd elaborate with complicated phrases and analogies.

They ate silently for awhile as more people gradually came for breakfast. Some were loud, some sleepy and rubbing their eyes. A barely awake Nanami waved at Hinata.

“Hinata.”

Hinata was brought back from his daydreaming to Gundam looking at him. His chopsticks poised in his hand mid-air. “What?”

“You don't... have to be filled with trepidation over conversing with me. I can take anything you give.”

“Oh.” Hinata honestly hadn't thought that Gundam had noticed his stiffness. In these moments, Hinata was reminded that Gundam really was nice. He was strange, but nice and understanding. 

Hinata relaxed and gave Gundam a small smile. He scratched his cheek. “Thanks.”

Gundam nodded like he'd accomplished something. And maybe he did, Hinata thought. It was a short exchange but he was more relaxed now. 

Hinata finished eating but he sat and fiddled absent-mindedly with the chopsticks in his hand, watching the other students. They were so loud in the morning. His mood lifted and he found himself smiling and laughing a little while listening to them all talk to each other mundanely. 

Hinata sighed and leaned back. He began to pick up his plate when Gundam's hand tentatively came down on the table between them. Getting Hinata's attention he retracted his hand and coughed into it. 

“Hinata, do you have time today? If we could confer today, that'd be most favorable. Converge at my cabin at noon..?” Gundam asked, brusque. 

It was the first time someone had asked for Hinata's company on the island. Up 'til this point Hinata had either done the asking or ran into people already out and about and then spent time with them coincidentally.

“Yes.” Hinata almost answered too quickly. He couldn't help but wince a little as it came out. It sounded kind of desperate. Even if he didn't want to think about it, even on this island surrounded by other people, he had felt isolated, removed, from the group. 

“Yes.” Gundam repeated. “Yes.” He said again quieter, and tucked his face into his scarf. Hinata didn't know how he could wear that in the hot weather. “Goodbye, then. Take care.”

“You, too.” Hinata said. He managed to not trip over himself, collecting his dishes and bring them to the edge of the table to stack up. 

Gundam was still at the table, letting his devas finish eating, when Hinata left. 

Hinata thought he'd play some games with Nanami or something in the lobby to take his mind off of his meeting later with Gundam. It'd help him from getting too nervous.

* * *

Hinata walked to Gundam's cabin slowly. He knocked slowly and felt stupid when Gundam answered totally normal. He didn't know what he' d been expecting. 

Gundam stepped to the side. “Come in.”

Hinata stepped inside. This was his second time in Gundam's cabin. It was the same as the first time with its magic circle decorated drapery and a very large hamster cage with tubing attached going across the floor. 

There was a rocking chair with a stack of books in front of the hamster cage. Hinata could only assume Gundam read to his hamsters. 

“Uh. So, what did you want to do today?” Hinata asked.

“Foremost,” Gundam started. “I need to make something clear.”

He put his hands out, palms up. Hinata stared.

“Please.” Gundam prompted, looking to him. 

Hinata lightly put his hands in Gundam's, who clasped them. It reminded Hinata of when they shook hands. He wondered if this'd soon turn into a squeezing contest, too. That seemed so long ago. 

“I...” Gundam was sweating. “An attempt was made previous, but Gundam Tanaka does not err nor falter.”

Gundam was looking at him really intensely. 

“Hajime Hinata. I... respect you. And, adore you. Please, would you be my companion?” 

He managed to say it all at once. His heart was climbing up his throat.

Hinata's mouth dropped open. 

“Romantic companion.” Gundam choked out, clarifying. 

Hinata flushed violently. “Uhh..!”

“Yes?” Gundam leaned forward expectantly, holding Hinata's hands tight.

“Y'see, I, uh, how do I put this?” Hinata trembled. Being put on the spot like this was so embarrassing. Infinitely flattering but embarrassing. Hinata mumbled something. 

“Speak clearly, Hinata. I don't think what passes as my heart can take it otherwise.” Gundam's voice was wobbly. 

“I thought, I was being obvious?” Hinata croaked. “I mean, I spend time with you at every chance?” As nice as holding Gundam's hands was, he really wanted to cover his face.

Gundam's thumbs rubbed his fingers calmingly. Gundam's face was flaming but his gaze was steady. 

Hinata took a big breath and leveled his gaze as well. He'd just spit it out then it'd be over with. 

“I like you, too.”

“I like you.” Gundam repeated, dazed. 

Hinata's lips quirked and he huffed.

Gundam's eyes closed and he smiled. “You like me.” 

“Mhm.” Hinata was quickly lapsing back into embarrassment. “Bring it in.” Hinata said quietly. 

Gundam opened his eyes confused, to see Hinata trying to squirm out of his grip. Hinata wanted to pull Gundam into a hug, but Gundam only gripped harder. Hinata made an exasperated noise. 

“You're my companion now?” Gundam questioned, tensed up at Hinata seemingly pulling away from him. 

“Yeah.” 

“Romantic companion?”

“Yeah!” Hinata said, like it was obvious, embarrassed. 

Gundam's smile returned and his grip loosened. Hinata yanked his hands away only to jerk them around Gundam's waist and pull him in close for a hug. 

Gundam made a little noise at that but reciprocated quickly. 

“No one in the multiverse can stop us now.” Gundam murmured into Hinata's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're looking for the kisses --> [i wrote one all 'bout that](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11188620)
> 
> Love you all, special thanks to all the long suffering readers-- I was so surprised and flustered by all your interest.

**Author's Note:**

> Gundam is difficult to write.


End file.
